The Tournament of Avengers
by Guardian of Earth 2
Summary: 16 out of 18 of the avengers are force to compete for ultiment power. At first they say no, but when they see the truth they are all on board. Who will win, die or be lost in space forever.
1. Part 1

Okay, here is my new story because avengers is the new fanfiction read. I'm going to do it where every time someone favorites or reviews this story and the other non complete story's I'll add a new chapter or finish the story. Lastly I don't own anything from marvel comics or company.

The Avengers, were celebrating the winter soldiers acceptance into the team. He and Captain America were talking with Falcon about World War II. Thor was telling Hulk and Doctor strange about Loki and Asgard. Iron man was teaching Hawkeye and war machine how to build a small circuit board. Captain Marvel and Black widow were video chatting with Maria hill about the new S.H.I.E.L.D. else was either eating or watching the news.

" everyone " Steve said. " I would like to make a toast. To our new member, good luck and don't get killed." Steve adviced and smiled at the winter soldier, everyone laughed and began talking again. It was a fine morning. Until phase one committed.

The red flash lit up the roof, indicating that trouble was going on down town. Iron man ran over to his computer to see where and what was happening. " East 236 Cunningham road. Bank robbery in process" he said.

Captain America runs and look over at iron mans computer." It looks small, so we should only let two go" he said but kinda shouted.

" I say we let the newbies go" Thor said looking at captain marvel and winter soldier. " It's an asgardian tradition"

" he dose need training" spider man spoke.

" fine " winter soldier and captain marvel said in sink. They geared up and left to go deal with the robbery.

" he'll do fine, they both will " black panther said.

" yeah, we need all the help we can get now that S.H.I.E.L.D. disbanded " Hawkeye said.

" what, Maria isn't going to be director?" Flacon questioned. Hawkeye shook his head.

About two months ago red skull set bombs on the Helicarrier that made it go down. Agent Colson was killed first. The avengers got everyone out except Nick furry. He said he was going down with his ship. They let him and he died in the crash, but his body was never found. They held a funeral and captain marvel decided to join the avengers.

As they were talking Spider-Man looked at the cake and saw a blue dot." Hey what's that" he asked pointing. Vision floated to the orb and picked it up.

It exploded and everyone was knocked out.

I'll work on chapter two and three, but I'll upload it until someone favorites or reviews it. Hope you guys like it, if you have any questions I should answer it into the story.


	2. Part 2

**Sorry for the delay, right now I have writers block. Hope you like it.**

Spider man was the last of the avengers to wake up, but where were they.

They were in a room with a hologram center in the middle, and four door on each side leading to four hallways with two doors leading to a two person room.

Everyone was quite. They didn't want to cause an explosion or something.

" where are we " spider man asked?

" shhhhhhhh. You don't want to cause something " iron man barked.

A hologram appeared in the center. It was a man in a black hood. " Greetings Avengers. I need something from you. I need your strongest team member. Over the next four days we will have a tournament. A tournament of avengers. " he explained. Next to him appeared captain Marvel and the Winter Soldier. " this is what happens if you loose" he said.

He took something out of his pocket. Something glowing orange. He squeezed it and the two prisoners soul was sucked into the stone.

Captain America stood their in shock, his best friend was possibly dead. The hood guy put the orange thing in his pocket. " tomorrow will be the first challenge " he said disappearing. What happened next was gut wrenching to the team.

All of the avengers will compete in a 1v1 fighting match where only eight will remain.

The matches were:

Captain American vs. Iron Man

Hulk vs. Thor

Black widow vs. Hawkeye

Ant-Man vs. Wasp

Quicksilver vs. Scarlet Witch

Doctor Strange vs. Black panther

Spider Man vs. Vision

Flacon vs. War-Machine

Each of the matches had their own room. In that room was a bed and a closet. The avengers ate dinner via closet and late at night had a meeting. " Now since I'm leader of the Avengers I say we do what this man wants. If he's telling the truth then only one of us should remain" Capt said.

" that's crap I say we break out of here tonight then get our weapons and kill this hood guy" Ant-Man blurted out.

" the walls are made of vibrainium, so basically indestructible" vision said.

" wakanda has had no intruders since 1976 " Black panther explained.

" so we're in space" black widow said.

Iron man stood up and took his mask off. " if we die during this game, I want you guys to know my identity. My name is tony stark" tony said.

Hulk stood up and changed into a human. " My name is Bruce banner" he said. Every one of the Avengers said their name. By the end of the night all of the Avengers were closer and ready to play.

 **Please review what you think about this chapter, also let me know if I should continue the scarlet green lantern.**


End file.
